Condenados a entenderse
by Ekhi
Summary: No importa en qué mundo o situación extraordinaria puedan llegar a encontrarse, siempre estarán "condenados" a entenderse. (AU, no slash)


**Disclaimer:** Ni los personajes ni la serie son de mi propiedad. Pertenecen a Robert Kirkman y a la cadena AMC.

**N.A.:** Llevo para escribir esto y subirlo demasiado tiempo, y al final aquí está. Este one shot quizá se convierta en algo multicapítulo pero siendo cada uno independiente del anterior, ya veremos. Esto surgió a raíz de una conversación con Hotarubi sobre la relación de Rick y Daryl y la creencia de que a pesar de que no se hubiera desatado un apocalipsis, en situaciones extremas de haberse cruzado habrían sabido funcionar como un equipo, tal y como se ve en la serie.

Es **mi segundo intento de Rickyl** así que, tened paciencia conmigo ^^. He intentado hacer justicia a la relación profunda más que evidente que existe entre Rick y Daryl en la pantalla... Espero haberme acercado aunque fuera un poquito a eso. Por si alguien tiene la duda **este breve one-shot es no-slash. **

* * *

Rick subió el volumen de la radio mientras salía del garaje con Carl como copiloto. Bajó la ventanilla y acomodó el codo sobre la puerta, su mano derecha sobre el volante y su mirada en la carretera.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio la figura de Lori de brazos cruzados en la entrada de la casa, con el ceño fruncido, su mueca habitual en las últimas semanas. Exhaló un suspiro revolviéndose el pelo acelerando por la avenida que llevaba al centro.

- Papá,- Rick miró a su hijo- después de ir al banco, ¿podríamos pasar por la tienda de cómics?- Sus cejas se arquearon acompañando el ruego en su tono de voz.- Ha salido un nuevo número de Spiderman.

- ¿Spiderman?- Le preguntó el Sheriff pisando el freno al llegar a un semáforo, a su lado una camioneta azul se detuvo a su vez. – Pensaba que te gustaba Batman.

- Me gustan los dos.- Dijo el niño encogiéndose de hombros.

El semáforo se puso en verde de nuevo y Rick pisó el acelerador. Pocos metros más adelante, cuando tenía que girar a la derecha, la camioneta azul se cruzó en su camino obligándole a frenar en seco y mirar con pánico por el espejo retrovisor. Nadie circulaba tras ellos y el capullo que se había cruzado se alejaba de ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó a Carl apoyando su mano derecha sobre su rodilla mientras manejaba con la izquierda en el volante.

- Sí, estoy bien.- Le aseguró el niño con el susto aún en el cuerpo.

- Maldito imbécil…- Rick masculló por lo bajo, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber sido capaz de anotar la matrícula. Recordaba el modelo de la camioneta pero de esas había decenas de ellas por todas partes.

Siguió circulando con los cinco sentidos en la carretera y los ojos prestos para poder cazar al imbécil de la camioneta azul, pero no había suerte.

En el cruce siguiente, mientras esperaba a que el semáforo le diera paso para así poder aparcar en la acera contraria frente al banco, Rick vio la camioneta azul circular en sentido contrario hasta terminar aparcando en el hueco que ya se había adjudicado mentalmente.

- Hijo de…

Se mordió el labio antes de que se le escapara el resto de la frase y su hijo terminara escuchándolo. Ya tenía bastante con oírle decir a Lori que no pasaba mucho tiempo con Carl como para que encima dijera que era una mala influencia por su mala educación. ¡Pero casi provoca un accidente y luego encima le había quitado el puto sitio!

Mientras esperaba con el pie sobre el acelerador dispuesto a clavarlo y atravesar el suelo si hacía falta, vio al conductor descender del vehículo. Pelo corto castaño, ojos claros, camiseta sin mangas y pantalones gastados hasta la saciedad.

Se masajeó el puente de la nariz mirándole de soslayo. El hombre caminaba con orgullo, como si la calle fuera suya, como si no temiera que nadie pudiera asaltarle. Ahogó una carcajada, probablemente sería de él de quien tendrían que temer al cruzarse.

El semáforo se puso en verde a tiempo de verle desaparecer tras la puerta acristalada del banco. Bien, no pensaba perder la oportunidad que le habían brindado.

Se afanó en encontrar un hueco donde aparcar en tiempo récord, y sacó a Carl del coche volando para llegar al banco antes de que el kamikaze pudiera largarse.

Saludó con un gesto mudo de cabeza al agente que custodiaba la estancia, echó un rápido vistazo a la cola formada a la espera de que les atendieran. Esbozó una sonrisa voraz al localizar los hombros y la camiseta de mangas arrancadas justo en último lugar.

Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su hijo, instándole a andar y ocupar el hueco tras aquel hombre. Su dedo pulgar acariciaba de forma rítmica la tela de la camiseta de su hijo mientras sus ojos se encargaban de grabar a fuego la silueta quieta frente a él. El hombre parecía unos años más joven que él, su mirada recorría cada rincón del banco, su dedo pulgar entre sus labios siendo víctima de su dentadura. De su hombro izquierdo colgaba una mochila abultada y pesada de la que sobresalía algo que no lograba identificar.

Cuando estaba revisando sus pantalones le vio moverse incómodo, cambiando el peso de un pie a otro. Al alzar la mirada se encontró con la clara de él llena de desprecio.

Rick arqueó una ceja a la espera de que le dijera algo, no estaba prohibido mirar a nadie así que… Su dedo pulgar rozó la nuca de su hijo quien continuaba en silencio, lo acercó a él de forma imperceptible. La mirada del hombre registró el movimiento, le vio esbozar una media sonrisa de desprecio, agitar la cabeza de forma negativa y erguirse con la mirada de nuevo en el frente. La amplitud de sus hombros se hizo más evidente al cruzarse de brazos, las manos protegidas bajo sus axilas.

Avanzaron medio metro cuando la gente de las ventanillas despachó a dos personas, la calma con la que aquel hombre, sus movimientos pausados y silenciosos le inquietaban.

El tintineo de la puerta anunció la llegada de algún nuevo cliente. Antes de que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza si quiera el echar un vistazo a los recién llegados, una ráfaga de disparos al aire provocó el pánico.

Pegó a Carl contra su pecho como acto reflejo, empujándolo al suelo, cubriéndole con su cuerpo, su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

- ¡TODO EL MUNDO QUIETO!

Rick miró hacia los recién llegados, encontrándose a tres hombres encapuchados y armados. Uno de ellos había disparado al guardia en una pierna y había usado sus esposas para reducirle. Los otros dos se habían separado cubriendo ambos flancos del banco mientras el tercero permanecía junto a la puerta.

Todo el mundo al suelo si no queréis acabar en el tanatorio del estado.- Les advirtió uno de ellos con voz grave apuntándoles con su arma.

El sheriff quiso darse un cabezazo contra el frío mármol al percatarse de que no llevaba su arma encima por petición de Lori. "Sólo vas al banco, y con Carl, no la necesitas." Rio quedo contra su antebrazo alzando de nuevo la vista viendo como uno de los encapuchados se acercaba al hombre que estaba delante de ellos en la cola. Para su sorpresa, era el único que permanecía en pie, con la postura ligeramente desafiante y la mirada fija en el que se acercaba a él pistola en alto.

- ¿Es que acaso estás sordo, imbécil?- Le espetó el atracador quitando el seguro del arma. Su compañero se afanaba en asustar a las cajeras para que metieran el dinero en la bolsa que les había dado.

- No acepto órdenes de nadie.- Dijo el hombre con calma, su mano apretándose en torno al asa de la mochila a su espalda.

- Capullo.

El atracador golpeó con el culo del arma la sien del hombre quien cayó con una rodilla sobre el mármol, sobresaltado por el golpe fortuito. Cuando intentó revolverse y darle una patada que lo enviara al suelo a su lado, Rick extendió su brazo lo suficiente para agarrarle del hombro.

Se volvió hacia él con una pequeña brecha en la cabeza y con las ganas de acabar con todo esa situación en la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no te metes en tus asuntos, gilipollas?- Rick le miró airado, protegiendo a Carl con su propio cuerpo.

- Vas a complicar más las cosas si no colaboras.- Siseó él entre dientes arrancando una carcajada del atracador, su boca contorsionada de forma grotesca en el hueco del pasamontañas.

- Hazle caso a tu colega.- Le espetó pegándole una patada en la pierna que le hizo ahogar un gruñido.- Vosotros tres, contra la pared allí.- Les señaló una esquina junto a una planta decorativa.

Rick ayudó a Carl y con paso lento, sin querer dar a entender que era peligroso, caminó hacia el lugar indicado sentándose en el frío mármol. Pasó su brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros de su hijo pegándolo contra él, su cabeza contra su pecho.

- Tranquilo, Carl. No pasará nada.- Le aseguró él en tono conciliador viendo al hombre y su mochila tomar asiento junto a ellos, un metro de distancia les separaba.

El sheriff le miró de soslayo encontrándose de forma repentina con sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

- ¿Qué?- Le espetó el hombre colocando la mochila entre sus piernas. Rick entrecerró los ojos intentando averiguar qué era lo que diablos sobresalía de su mochila. De repente lo poco que lograba ver tomó forma en su cabeza, sus cejas se alzaron casi hasta el nacimiento del pelo.

- ¿Tienes…- susurró de forma casi imperceptible sin mirar a su interlocutor- tienes una ballesta ahí dentro?- Le preguntó sin quitar los ojos de encima a los atracadores que seguían llenando sus bolsas y amenazando al resto de clientes y trabajadores.

El hombre de ojos claros alzó los hombros como si llevar una ballesta de "equipaje de mano" fuera el pan de cada día de su vida.

- ¿Sabes manejarla?- Ante aquello le escuchó ahogar una carcajada y una maldición.

- La llevo de adorno, no te jode…- Dijo el otro rozando con su mano derecha la mochila que resguardaba su arma.

- ¿Eres bueno?- Ante aquello, el hombre le miró con el ceño fruncido. Tras unos segundos interminables en silencio, asintió.- ¿Cómo para reducir a dos de ellos mientras me encargo del tercero?

- Eso que llevan en las manos, son armas cargadas.- Le dijo como si hablara con un niño de cinco años que no se entera de nada.

- Dos berettas y el tercero llevo una escopeta de sólo dos cartuchos. Es de corto alcance.- Susurró para sí echando un último vistazo a los atracadores antes de fijar sus ojos en el desconocido sentado a su lado.

- ¿Eres poli o qué?

Ante el mutismo de Rick a la pregunta, el hombre asintió para sí en silencio echando un vistazo al escenario que les rodeaba. Se llevó el pulgar derecho a su boca mordiendo la piel del borde sin dejar de analizar los movimientos de los atracadores.

- Primero me encargo del capullo con la escopeta.- Susurró señalando con el mentón al susodicho quien se dedicaba a amedrentar a dos chicas acurrucadas en el suelo, la una abrazada a la otra. - Tú del imbécil de la veretta, el de aquí.- Rick asintió sopesando la distancia que les separaba del atracador. - Puedo encargarme del de las ventanillas sin problema.

- ¿Podrás con…?- Le miró con una ceja arqueada, retándole a que terminara la frase.- Vale.- Rick miró a Carl quien no se había soltado de él en ningún instante.- Hijo, necesito que te quedes aquí quieto y no hagas ningún ruido.

- Pero papá…- Se quejó el niño asustado por la situación.

- Carl, hijo, necesito que lo hagas.- Le miró implorante ignorando la mirada que el desconocido les dirigía desde su posición.

- Hay que darse prisa, Colombo.- Intercedió abriendo la mochila con sigilo para poder sacar la ballesta sin levantar sospechas. – O se van a largar.

- No te muevas, ¿de acuerdo?- Besó el pelo de su hijo y desenredó su cuerpo del de él.

- Coge esto.- Rick sintió algo golpear su antebrazo, cuando bajó la mirada se encontró con la mano del desconocido resguardando una navaja.

- No pienso apuñalar a nadie.- Le dijo apartando el arma de él.

- Tú mismo.- Dijo el hombre guardándose la navaja de vuelta en el bolsillo del vaquero.

- A mi señal, disparas al de la escopeta.- Le susurró Rick viendo al hombre asentir.

Con movimientos lentos el sheriff se irguió contra la pared, manteniéndose quieto unos segundos. Su víctima se encontraba a pocos metros de él, dándole la espalda, su atención en una pareja de ancianos que intentaba hacerles razonar que ese no era el camino a seguir.

Alzó su mano derecha a la altura de su cintura, a su lado con una rodilla clavada en el suelo, Rick vio al hombre preparar en silencio una flecha en la ballesta. Tragó grueso y agitó la cabeza alejando de ella la idea de que era algo absurdo intentar reducir a tres atracadores armados y ellos con una ballesta y sus manos. Era una locura.

En cuanto su mano descendió hasta pegarse a su muslo, indicándole que era el momento, escuchó el inconfundible silbido de una flecha siendo disparada. El atracador de la escopeta cayó al suelo, la saeta clavada en el brazo con el que sujetaba el arma hasta el momento. El hombre cayó al suelo entre gritos de dolor ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros.

Rick recorrió con rapidez y a grandes zancadas la distancia que le separaba del atracador y se abalanzó sobre él, cayendo ambos al suelo. El arma se disparó y la bala voló por los aires impactando en uno de los ventanales del banco.

Mientras el sheriff se afanaba en estrellar sus puños contra la cara del atracador quien no se amedrentaba y le devolvía los golpes, el desconocido de la ballesta cargó el arma de nuevo y disparó contra su siguiente víctima aún aturdida por el devenir de los acontecimientos.

La flecha se clavó en su muslo izquierdo, el hombre cargó de nuevo la ballesta, agachándose a tiempo tras una mesa central para esquivar una bala. Se asomó por una esquina del mueble con el arma cargada de nuevo y atravesó la palma de su mano con la flecha. Sus gritos de dolor y maldiciones reverberaban con fuerza, opacando los gruñidos y golpes provenientes del sheriff y el último atracador aún sin doblegar.

Les quito las armas de su alcance, dándole una patada gratuita a cada uno, _"por joderme la mañana". _Se volvió hacia el sheriff y el otro atracador viéndolos en el suelo, hechos un lío de pies, brazos y nudillos.

Lo tenía, creía que lo tenía pero Rick terminó con el brazo del atracador contra su tráquea impidiéndole así respirar con normalidad, mientras el resto de su cuerpo le bloqueaba cualquier tipo de movimiento.

- Yo que tú le soltaba si no quieres saludar al de ahí arriba ahora mismo.- Dijo con voz calmada la ballesta apuntando a su nuca casi rozando el pelo del atracador.

Rick sintió como la presión sobre él se aligeraba, el hombre de la ballesta no bajó su guardia ni un instante mientras se separaba de él.

- ¿Todo bien?- Le preguntó sin mirarle, su dedo listo para apretar el gatillo si era necesario.

- Sí…- Logró decir con voz rasposa y la respiración aún acelerada.- Sí, estoy bien.- Carl echó a correr hacia su padre cuando vio que ya estaba a salvo.

* * *

Rick terminó de hablar con los compañeros que habían acudido al banco tras el aviso de algunos transeúntes al escuchar los disparos. Le indicó a Carl que le esperara en el coche y se acercó a Daryl Dixon, Shane le había dicho su nombre tras haber tomado su testimonio sobre lo ocurrido. Dixon… Aquel apellido le resultaba familiar aunque no lograba ubicarlo con claridad en su cabeza.

Se llevó una mano a la nuca, estirando el cuello agarrotado por la tensión acumulada. Vio al hombre apoyarse contra la puerta del copiloto encendiéndose un cigarro, sus ojos fijos en la llama pero sabía perfectamente que él se estaba acercando.

Expulsó el humo del cigarrillo por sus fosas nasales y lo sujetó en su mano derecha, la izquierda metida en el bolsillo. Le miró con la cabeza ligeramente gacha.

- ¿Cuándo me la vais a devolver?- Le preguntó entre calada y calada clavando sus ojos en su ballesta en manos de uno de los agentes. – La necesito.

- Probablemente en pocos días.- Le aseguró Rick viéndole asentir. - ¿Cazas?- Daryl volvió a asentir sin decir palabra.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras se terminaba su cigarrillo, Rick apoyó su mano en la cadera, ahí donde estando de servicio sabía que llevaba el arma consigo.

- Gracias por lo de antes.- Daryl se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Lanzó la colilla aún encendida al suelo.

- La próxima vez, sheriff- dijo con cierta sorna en la voz- déjale inconsciente al primer golpe. Te ahorrarás todo lo demás.- Daryl se irguió echando a andar hacia la parte trasera del vehículo para dirigirse al asiento tras el volante.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.- Le dijo Rick con una media sonrisa y su ceja derecha arqueada.- Te llamaremos para lo de tu… arma.

- ¡Más os vale!- Cerró la puerta con violencia y encendió el motor. Se inclinó sobre el asiento contiguo para ver al sheriff por la ventanilla bajada.- La quiero de una jodida pieza, ¿está claro?

- Cristalino.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya resultado entretenido y ligeramente creíble jejejeje Cualquier comentario ya sabéis qué hacer: un review o PM ;)_

_¡Nos leemos en la próxima alineación de astros o no!_

_Ekhi_


End file.
